OK, so WHERE are we again?
by Natari Son
Summary: Tash is a normal fanfic author in a normal world. What happens when she is told she is going to the Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon Crossover College??? Inspired by BananaGirl's Official Fanfiction Unversity of Dragonball Z
1. OK, so I'm going WHERE now???

HELLO EVERYBODY!!! How are you all? I am alive, and I AM going to type up the revised edition of Sailor Moon Saiya-jin, but at the mo, I am typing up a new fic, it was inspired by BananaGirl's Official Fanfiction University of Dragonball Z. When I read that, I thought to myself, "hey, why don't I do that, except a DBZ SM one, and focus it on Goku-fans?" As I almost never update because I'm always reading the awesome fics on ff.net, and never writing, which I should. Anyway, here is the long awaited; OK.So Where Are We Again?  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the almighty animes of Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. The great Akira-sama and Naoko-sama own them, and I'm sure they won't sell them to me, so if you sue me for writing this fic, all you'll get is a pair of sunglasses, a pencil, and a packet of Milky-Way chocolate buttons, so I wouldn't suggest it.  
  
"Tash, turn off the computer now, or you won't get up for school!" said Tash's mother, popping her head round the door of Tash's room. "Sure Mom!" Tash raised her hand to the monitor power button and pushed it. The screen went blank. Her mother shut the door and walked down the corridor to her room. Tash snorted scornfully, "Turn off the computer!? She must be mad, I need to finish this fic, and post it. Besides, what is Kami-sama's name does she mean by, 'you won't get up for school tomorrow'? It's only half-one, and I still haven't gone to my fave DBZ website yet!" She switched the monitor back on, and typed the URL of her favorite site in the address bar.  
  
"This page cannot be found"  
  
"WHAT!!!??? NO! IT USED TO EXIST!!! WHERE THE HELL HAS IT GONE???!!!" she shouted in a whisper, so her mother wouldn't hear her. She pressed refresh, the same thing came up again, and again, and again. In the end, she got so frustrated, that she whacked the side of the computer, causing a loud bang, and the computer to shake. Tash cringed at the loud noise, hoping her mother was fast asleep.  
  
A strange light started to come from the screen, and it caught Tash's attention back from the door. "What the.?" she said before being sucked into the computer, along with her cat, Dama. "OK, that was weird," she exclaimed, seconds later as the computer spat her out again. She turned around to the computer to try the URL again, when she saw.Chibi Trunks and Goten!!!???  
  
"How the fuck are you two here?!" "My mommy says its bad to use language like that," said Goten "Yeah, and your mom is also an evil harpy from frying pan hell," thought Tash, out loud without meaning to. "Ssh Goten. Tash, we were sent here to give you this form," said Chibi Trunks, holding out a thick envelope out. Tash took it. "Why?" "You sign that, and you get to go the Dragonball Z Sailor Moon Crossover College, the only reason we are here, and not Usagi and Rei, is that a couple of students caused some trouble, and they had to sort it out as it was partly their fault," said Trunks in a rush. "I get to go to a DBZ SM Crossover College? Is that like, a fanfiction university? I read about an all DBZ one, that was cool?" asked Tash, "Yeah, someone will be back for you in a few hours. Oh yeah, and don't bother putting human as your species, coz that's just boring. Ja ne!"  
  
They disappeared back into the computer.  
  
"I'm dreaming. Dama, scratch me." The brown and white Siamese stared blankly at her, and cocked its head to one side.  
  
Tash noticed the envelope in her hand, and opened it. Out fell at least twenty pages of questions. "Now I know why they said someone will be back in a few hours, and not minutes!" Tash sighed in exasperation. She grabbed the nearest pen and looked at the questions on the first sheet. They didn't seem so hard: Name.Tash Bastedo, Age; 16, Gender; Female, Species (please tick), and there was a list of all the races you could be in either anime of Sailor Moon or DBZ. They ranged from the simple ones, like Human and Saiya-jin, to Kisenian (the planet Ann and Allen came from) and Juptarian. Kami, they even had Yardrat!!!!  
  
Tash remembered what the two chibis had said; @Oh yeah, and don't bother putting human as your species, coz that's just boring. Ja ne!@ She ticked to be a half Saiya-jin half Martian. Kisenian was tempting, as she had always loved Ann's hair, but not green skin!  
  
About two hours later, she finished all the questions. She laughed at some of the stranger questions such as; Are you wearing odd socks? And; How many arms do you have?  
  
She fell asleep, only to be woken up at what seemed like two seconds later, by a brightly colored pegasus. "Wake up, I'm here to take you to the DBZ SM Crossover College," it said. Tash sat up in shock, nearly knocking out the equine. "Hey! Watch it! Climb on my back. My name is Spirit. Yes, I know about the movie, and that actually happened, demo not to me, another Spirit. I am Spirit the Tenth. Well hurry up then, we have to be there by seven, and its four now!"  
  
Tash packed her stuff at a really fast pace, into five suitcases, and hopped on Spirit's back. "Sorry, should I take some stuff out?" apologized Tash, wondering if the pegasus could take all her stuff, plus her. "No, that's alright, that Luna character made me super strong so that I can carry 'you girls with all their stuff.'" "Cool, let's go!"  
  
Spirit the Tenth flew out of the window, breaking a hole in the wall around it, and flew in a southerly direction. After a while, Tash could see some sort of yellow cloud structure over the sea, which looked yellow. She guessed correctly that that was where the college was. Even after they had passed the yellow clouds, there was still ages to go before the college could be seen. Tash was now really tired, and fell asleep across Spirit's withers. She woke up two hours later and a whole lot refreshed just as Spirit landed. "We're here!"  
  
Tash looked around in awe. There was a huge building that looked like a cross between Capsule Corp, and the palace of the Moon Kingdom. There were also lots of smaller buildings dotted around the place. Standing around, were lots of other people, almost all teenagers, and all in pajamas. 


	2. OK, so we're DRAWN ANIME characters now?...

Hello again everybody!!! Its me Son Natari, and this is the second chapter of OK, so WHERE are we again?. Thanks to Tux for the only review I got for the first chapter *snivels*. Oh yeah, Silver Saiya-jin Washu, I know you read it, because I spoke to you on MSN, but you STILL haven't reviewed it officially yet!!! Oh yeah, and I am ordering you to GET OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TETBWY!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hello government officials. So, you're here to sue me for writing this fanfiction eh? Well, I'm so sorry, but you won't be able to as I am going to say this; I do NOT own the absolutely FANTASTIC animes of Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon, the great and wonderful Akira-sama, and Naoko- sama do. If I did own these animes, I would be in it, and that screaming study-mad frying pan harpy wouldn't, because I HATE her, and I think she should die a very painful death. As for Sailor Moon, if I owned that, then I would make more actual fighting than magic attacks.  
  
The next chapter of OK, so WHERE are we again???, OK, so we're DRAWN ANIME characters now??? Shall commence in 5.4.3.2.1.0  
  
"Hi!" Tash jumped, and turned around. She saw a girl with dark green hair and black eyes. What she noticed mostly though, was the fact that she looked like a drawn anime character. "Hi, I'm Tash, who're you?" asked Tash. "My name's Chase. Isn't it cool how we're now anime style?" Tash was about to reply, when a loud, but childish voice rang out.  
  
"Welcome Students! This is the Dragonball Z-Sailor Moon Crossover College! You will learn here, a lot of things that will help you write an accurate crossover between these two animes. I am Diana, your guide for this morning. Follow me please!" Tash was shocked. She never thought she'd actually see anime characters, forgetting that she had already seen Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Come on!" said Chase, dragging Tash to where everyone else was going.  
  
"This is the entrance which only students may use. You may not use the main door over there. That is for visitors and staff. Please keep in mind that any staircases leading underground are off limits! If you get lost at any time, just shout, I AM LOST! And one of our staff will find you and take you to where you are supposed to be. The first floor is the dining room, the second floor is the sleeping area and the common room, the third floor is for certain classes, the nurses office is down the corridor with the blue carpet to your left, and I am not totally sure about what is above the third floor," said Diana loudly.  
  
"You will be assigned a roommate and a room, come forward when I say your name!" At this point, a register appeared out of nowhere in Diana's hand, and she began calling out names. Tash was lucky and she was Chase's roommate. When they got to their room, there was a mailbox with a schedule for each of them.  
  
These were Tash's classes:  
  
Monday: Meditation-Piccolo-Double. Break. Calculus-Miss Mizuno-Single. Flying-Goku-Double. Fusion-Trunks & Goten-Single. Lunch. Double Free. Second Break. Languages-Juunanagou-Double.  
  
Tuesday : Speeches-Miss Tsukino-Single. Single Free. Break. Horse Riding- Miss Kino-Double. How to Rule an Entire Alliance-Queen Serenity-Double. Lunch. Basic Fighting-Miss Tenoh-Double. Second Break. Music-Miss Kaiou- Double.  
  
Wednesday: Swimming-Master Roshi-Double. Break. Swordsmanship-Mirai Trunks- Double. Time Travel-Miss Meiou-Double. Lunch. Flying-Goku-Double. Second Break. Fire Reading-Miss Hino-Single. Shape Shifting-Puar & Oolong-Single.  
  
Thursday: Double Free. Break. Fusion-Goten & Trunks-Double. Meditation- Piccolo-Single. Speeches-Miss Tsukino-Single. Lunch. The Art of Shopping- Juuhachigou-Single. Fire Reading-Miss Hino-Single. Second Break. How to Invent Useful Things-Bulma-Double.  
  
Friday: Calculus-Miss Mizuno-Double. Break. Horse Riding-Miss Kino-Double. Shape Shifting-Puar & Oolong-Double. Lunch. Advanced Fighting and Ki Attacks-Vegeta-Double. Second Break. Music Miss Kaiou-Double.  
  
Tash and Chase compared schedules, and almost all their classes were the same, except for Music and Speeches.  
  
"Attention! All students must report to the running track for the newcomer's assembly!" came a voice over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Hey Chase, you're a Goku-chan fan right?" "Yeah, Goku-chan RULES THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!! Why?" "Because next door are Vegeta fans, and I don't think they like us very much, and I bet they are going to pull loads of mean pranks on us. We have two Mamoru fans on the other side of our room, who are also hated by Vegeta fans, I thought we could do some pranks of our own. We will strike first, because we are sick and tired of having pranks pulled on us!!! Are you with me, Chase?" said Tash, dramatically. "Of course! But why does this involve the Mamorians???" asked Chase. "We can use their help, and we can win the fight if we get the Kunzite fans on our side too, because the Vegeta fans don't like them very much either. I heard that one Kunzito got a broken nose, and the Vegeta fan on the dealing end, got a broken collar bone," replied Tash.  
  
"Will all remaining students please make their way to the running track for the assemble, NOW!!!"  
  
Both girls jumped, and rushed out of the room, accidentally forgetting to lock the door.  
  
"Heehee, this should make them angry." A girl slipped into the room, holding something bound to do something horrid.  
  
As Chase and Tash ran down the corridor to the outside, they encountered two Cell Juniors. Tash snarled at them, remembering the show. Chase flipped them off, and glared. The blue bug duo looked confused, then ran off again.  
  
Tash and Chase finally got to the running track, and saw...  
  
"OH MY KAMI, ITS HIM!!!" They ran forward through the mass of talking students, elbowing any potential Vegeta fans viciously. They dived, only to land on the ground, being trampled. Chase smiled mischievously, and grabbed random ankles, causing the owners to trip and fall. Tash grinned, and copied her. Soon they found themselves at a pair of navy blue boots, with a yellow stripe down the middle, and tied around the ankle.  
  
Tash and Chase stared at them in awe, looked at each other, grinned, looked up, and saw Goku's rather bemused face staring down at them. (AN: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^).  
  
Chase and Tash cheered loudly, and were about to grab Goku's legs, but they were thrown back by some sort of force field. "Huh!? No fair!!!" exclaimed Chase, upset. Tash wasn't going to let any force field stop her. She dived, only to crash into the weird force field. "Grrr!" She tried running into it, diving onto it, and also stuck a hand out, but nothing worked. Just as she was about to launch herself at it again, Chase stopped her. "Leggo of me Chase, I might get through!!!" "You do realize of course, that you are the only person up there on the podium, apart from the characters?" asked Chase, trying to save her new friend from embarrassment. "No...OH CRAP!!!!" Tash went red, but after a few seconds, shook it off, and went normal colour again.  
  
"STAGE DIVE!!!" she yelled, and leapt off the podium into the students, who all scooted away, and Tash crash landed on the floor, wincing in pain.  
  
"Owwww, my face."  
  
"OK, Thank you Tash, that was.entertaining, now shall we start the assembly?" said Human Luna, sounding remarkably like a strict, but a good humoured teacher. (AN: She IS a strict teacher!!! LOL ^^). Tash grinned in apology, and sat down next to Chase.  
  
How was that for a second chapter? Hope you liked it, please push the REVIEW button, and tell me whether I should carry on with this or not. Flames will be laughed and pointed at, but also welcomed, because they provide a good laugh. Constructive Criticism will be praised and worshipped, and taken notice of. I NEED LOVELY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, some advertisements too.  
  
Time Enough To Be With You, by Silver Saiyajin Washu. A sequel to Blink Twice and Breathe. This fic is about a girl called Colette (aka the author!!!) and her friend Samantha, who are taken into the DBZ universe by Goku-chan. How will the Death Harpy cope with this? Read it and find out. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Official Fanfiction University of Fushigi Yuugi, by Silver Saiyajin Washu. Much like BananaGirl's OFU Dragonball Z, if you liked that, then you'll love this if you like Fushigi Yuugi. If you don't know what FY is, then go and do some research, and FAST!!! READ IT NOW!!!!  
  
Another Boring Day...NOT!!!, by Jeril Dragonsoul. Bouke Enda is a normal 18 year old with a tendency towards violence. What happens when Vegeta shows up in her house??? Read and find out, this is a great read, even if you're not a Vegeta fan. Its so funny. GO READ IT NOW!!!  
  
All of PrincessPepper's fics. All of her fics are a great read, my favourites being, The College Life, Time Changes and New Friendships are Created, and Pepper, a Saiyan Princess. If you haven't read these, you'll love them, GO AND READ NOW!!!  
  
Usagi, A Saiyan Child, by Kichigai Joshi. Lengthy, 152 chapters!!! Really great. Usagi is Goku-chan's daughter, and we basically follow her through her life. We see her become Sailor Moon, we see her go to school, train, and scare people that bully her about her tail. A GREAT read, and if you haven't already read it, go and read....NOW!!!  
  
Official Fanfiction University of Dragonball Z, by BananaGirl. Wow, if you haven't read this, then you must have been living in a cave. This story follows Nadia and Yoli, as they are taken off to this university where the characters teach classes. GO READ NOW!!!!  
  
Ultamate Powers, by Chibi Kaijuu-sama. A really great read. Rarely updated, but if you bug Odango and Pyro enough, they will update. Usagi is betrayed by EVERY senshi, and Luna and Artemis take her to the Dragonball Z world, where she falls in love with Gohan. YOU MUST READ RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!  
  
As Time Goes By, by L-AnGel. Usagi is Sailor Cosmos, and she goes to the DBZ dimension, where she falls in love with Goku-chan. Chaos is the enemy in this fic, and is causing Usagi a lot of stress. GO AND READ IT NOW!!!!!  
  
The Three Moons, by Sailor Chaos. Usagi and her sisters, Aya and Serena are blasted into the DBZ dimension. If you like good natured humour, and romance, then go and read this. NOW!!!!!! 


	3. OK, so WHAT happened to our ROOM!!!???

Hey everybody!!!! Thank you SO much for your lovely reviews. YAY!!! SSJ Wash finally reviewed (after much nagging from me!!! ^^;). ChibiChaos, I have to ask you to UPDATE The Attack of So and So. You haven't updated for AGES!!! And I love that fic, its so funny. Tux, thank you for your review, you were the first, and so I award you a prize.CHOCOLATE!!! *hands over chocolate to Tux*. Now, on with the third chapter of OK, so WHERE are we again.  
  
Chapter 3: OK, so WHAT happened to our ROOM!!!???  
  
"Welcome to another year at the Dragonball Z-Sailor Moon Crossover College. As most of you know, all underground rooms are off limits to all students. Aside from that, you may go anywhere," said Luna, with authority. "Every other weekend, you will be taken home for reunions with your family. This year, we informed your parents that you are at a Physics and Chemistry College. That should satisfy them, and put them in a good mood with you."  
  
"Cool! Now my family will be proud of me!" said Tash to Chase.  
  
"Each day, you will wake up at 7:00 AM. Breakfast is at 7:30 AM. School starts at 8:30 AM, and each single lesson is half an hour. Breaks are also half an hour, and lunch is an hour and a half. School lessons finish at 3:30 PM, and you have free time until 6:00 PM, which is supper. At 7:00 PM it is study time for an hour and a half. Lights out is at 10:30 PM. We don't mind if you have midnight feasts, and wander around the school at night, but don't expect us to be sympathetic if you can't stay awake the next day. Any questions?"  
  
Every hand went up.  
  
"About the college?" All hands went down. All the characters sweatdropped. Tash snickered.  
  
"You are dismissed," said Luna, a bit annoyed at the questions. It was like that every year. No one wanted to ask any questions about the college. She rubbed her temples, and awaited a headache.  
  
Tash and Chase went back to their room.  
  
"Huh? Why's the door not shut?" asked Chase. "I dunno, but I got a bad feeling about this," answered Tash, feeling a bit sick. She cautiously went into the room, only to have a bucket of red painty water soak her from head to tail. Of course, the bucket had to fall on her head, causing a loud metallic bang, and an "ouch!" from Tash, to echo down the hallway.  
  
"Tash, are you OK?" said Chase, and started to enter the room. "STOP! Chase don't come any closer, there's probably loads of stuff they've done to this room," warned Tash. She took off the bucket, and put it down gently. She looked around, and couldn't see anything else different about the room, so she motioned for Chase to come in. Chase stepped forward, and tripped. A bucket of milk swung out from nowhere, and soaked Chase. She looked to see what she had tripped on, it was a trip wire.  
  
"RIGHT THAT'S IT, THIS MEANS WAR!!!" yelled Chase, angrily. Tash agreed, but didn't know how the culprits could've had time to do this, as everyone was at the assembly. Or were they?  
  
"Come on, lets clean this up. Stupid Vegeta fans!!!" said Tash, very pissed off. "Yeah, alright, but we will get our revenge, and it will be sweet, or so help me I will explode! Literally!" said Chase, meaningfully. They heard laughter coming from next door, and they glared at the wall. "Shall we confront them?" suggested Chase, begging Tash with her eyes to let her brutally murder the two culprits. "Nah, we'll let them think they've got away with it, but they won't, and we'll get some help too!" said Tash, giving a laugh not unlike Bart Simpson's. Chase copied it, and soon, both girls were evil-laughing so loud, that the whole of the corridor could hear them.  
  
The Vegetarians next door also heard them, and for some reason, got the shivers.  
  
"Emily? I think, we are going to regret what we did," said Lisa. "Yeah, but it was worth it, at least the other one we did's people aren't laughing maniacally," said Emily. From a couple of doors down, came more laughter. Both Vegetarians sweatdropped heavily. "I guess they're all alike. Well, we're doomed," said Lisa.  
  
Back in Tash and Chase's room, the two hybrid saiya-jins were just finishing off cleaning, and they were not happy bunnies. "I swear, those bitches next door will never know what hit them," cried Tash, accidentally knocking something over behind her. "Tash, mind your tail," scolded Chase. "Wha? Oh yeah, I signed up as half Saiya-jin half Martian, didn't I?" remembered Tash out loud. "Come on, lets go get break, it's half nine," said Chase. Tash nodded, and both girls ran out of the room, this time making sure that the door was locked shut this time. When they got to the break room, which was right next to the dining room, they could hardly move because everyone was there.  
  
"Is it time to start shoving people out of the way?" asked Chase, hopefully. "Nuh uh, don't start shoving people until someone shoves you," said Tash. She was roughly pushed into the wall by a passing girl with gothic clothes on. Fire gleamed in Tash's eyes. "Right, its time for some serious shoving now!" and she made her way through the crowd, shoving people left, right, and center. "Finally!" exclaimed Chase, and followed her comrade. It would seem that she had been shoving too violently, as when a large boy refused to budge after she'd pushed him, she got rather angry.  
  
"Excuse me, you are blocking the way, now MOVE!" said Chase, wanting her break food. "No, why should I?" said the large one. "Because I want my food, and I can't get to it. I repeat, MOVE!" shouted Chase. The other students could sense a fight, and they all stopped talking, and turned around to witness it.  
  
"I'm not moving, go find some other way to go." "Right! I am REALLY pissed off now, so I suggest you move, before the power of hunger smites you down," shouted Chase angrily. "No! And why are you speaking funny!?" said the large, dumb boy. "Talking funny? TALKING FUNNY!? How dare thee speaketh to me that wayeth!" yelled Chase, now rather drunk on hunger.  
  
She launched herself at the boy, with a glazed look in her eyes. She began punching the rudeass, and then started jumping on his stomach, all the while shouting, "DIETH! DIETH! DIETH!"  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chorused the students loudly.  
  
"Ahem! What seems to be the problem Miss Nicor?" asked a teacherish voice coming from the door.  
  
"Rei, Chase wanted to get to the food, but that big fat rude ass wouldn't let her pass, so Chase got angry and started speaking Old English. I think that her being so hungry made her do that," explained Tash quickly.  
  
"I see. Mr Ralgo, please come with me," said Rei, trying to keep calm, and not let her famous temper get the better of her. The rude boy heaved himself off the floor, and walked after Rei, wincing. When he shut the door, everyone was silent, they could hear Rei's voice shouting.  
  
"...we do NOT tolerate RUDENESS here, you will APOLOGISE to Miss Nicor, and you will help Oolong in the kitchen for your punishment..."  
  
That was all the students needed to hear, and they went back to talking.  
  
"Chase, that was GREAT, you sure showed him. When you picked to be half Saiya-jin, half Juptarian, that really paid off. Both races are great at fighting, and Juptarians always did have an urge to fight whatever annoyed them," said Tash.  
  
"Food, I need food," said Chase, staggering over to the buffet table, where she grabbed a plate, and ate (AN: Hey that rhymes!) until she'd had enough. Luckily for everyone else, the table magically refilled when food was taken. Tash joined Chase, and soon they were both stuffed.  
  
Hey! That was Chapter 3! Read and review! Flames will be painted on a big poster, and stuck up in the middle of the mall, for people to point and laugh at. It will become an attraction, and I will get rich, so please flame me!!! Nice and lovely comments will be welcomed too. They will also become an attraction, for people to read, and think, "What a nice person!".  
  
In the next chapter, Chase and Tash decorate their room, Tash tries to strangle herself, and I make a guest appearance!!! See ya then!!! Ja ne!!! 


	4. OK, so WHY is the author in this chapter...

Hey everyone!! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated for ages, I mean, for 2 weeks I was in Portugal for my vacation, and then I guess I was reading too much, and not writing, so PLEASE forgive me, and here is the next chapter, Chapter 4, OK, so WHY is the author in this chapter?!?!? Last time, Chase had a run in with a large boy who was very rude, and caused Chase to fight him. Then Tash and Chase got to eat. Also, they had to tidy their room after a couple of Vegeta fans broke in and made a mess.  
  
"That was great!" said Chase, and she burped loudly. "Whoops! Pardon me for being so rude, it was not me, it was my food, it just popped up to say hello, and now its gone back down below!"  
  
Tash sweatdropped along with most of the other students. The bell rang at that moment, and the students ran off.  
  
When Tash and Chase got back to their room, they inspected the door closely, just in case some misfit had booby trapped their room again. Luckily, they found no evidence of tampering, so Tash turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open without going in. Nothing happened, so they searched for trip wires. Again, nothing.  
  
"I think its OK," whispered Tash, whispering in case there would be an avalanche or something.  
  
"OK, but for Kami's sake stop whispering," said Chase. "OK!" said Tash. Both girls looked around the room for the first time since coming to the school. It was really nice. There were bunk beds made of pine. In between the beds, there was a door leading to the bathroom. On the opposite side, was another door, leading to a small kitchen where there was a kettle, a refrigerator, and four cupboards. The main room had two large tables, each with a laptop on it. (AN: One is Chase's the other is Tash's) There was a whole wall of wardrobe space with mirrors on the outside. Next to each bed, there was a little table, the tables for the top beds were attached to the wall next to them. On each table, there was a lamp. There were four chest-of-drawers made of pine, and also some shelves. On the main door, there were several hooks, and a code enter thing (AN: Which is on the outside too!). On a table at the far end of the room, there was a table with a DVD screen TV, which had Digital.  
  
"Sweet! But one thing puzzles me," said Chase,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is there a common room, of we already have everything we could ever want in material supplies here?" Tash shrugged, she had no idea.  
  
"Maybe its even more luxurious than this!"  
  
"I have a horrible thought, totally off the subject!" said Chase, looking at her schedule.  
  
"Mmhmm? What?" asked Tash.  
  
"Look what we have first thing on Wednesday."  
  
"Yeah, swimming, so what?" asked Tash.  
  
"Look who's taking us," shuddered Chase.  
  
"Yeah, Master Ro.WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TAKING SWIMMING!!!??? HE PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN SWIM!!!" yelled Tash.  
  
"Think about it, swimming, Roshi, pervert, swimming, Roshi, pervert," said Chase. Tash was about to say something, when she stopped, and turned blue. She was strangling herself.  
  
"Tash stop, you're going to die!" said Chase, pulling Tash's hands away from her throat.  
  
"Its.better.than.having.that sicko.pervert.taking.us for.swimming," wheezed Tash.  
  
"Come on, its not that bad.OK so maybe it is, but you wanna get back at those baka Vegetarians, don't you?" asked Chase, feeling a bit sick.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks dudette," said Tash, feeling slightly better, her normal color returning to her face.  
  
"Hey Tash, lets unpack and put our posters up," suggested Chase.  
  
"Yeah, its kinda bleak now isn't it?" replied Tash.  
  
They both dived for their luggage, and pulled out loads of poster tubes, each with about twenty posters in them. When they had finished, not one inch of wall space was left open to the world.  
  
"We'll have to wait until we can fly before we do the ceiling, its too high, and we'll break our necks," said Tash, looking at the ten full poster tubes left in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I've still got about two hundred posters left," said Chase.  
  
"Me too, lets put them on the cupboards and shelves, and in the kitchen and bathroom," said Tash.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
When they had finished, all the chest-of-drawers, shelves, tables, and even the TV sides, had been plastered in Goku pictures. The two hybrid Saiya- jins looked around their room in pride and adoration.  
  
"Now that's what I call an unbleakified loyal Gokun's room," said Tash, with feeling. Chase agreed heartily, and they started to unpack their clothes, shoes, video tapes, video games, books, drawing kits, bed stuff, photo albums, cameras, wallets, and other.  
  
"Wow, now I know what Luna meant when she said you have a lot of stuff," said Spirit, poking his head through the open window.  
  
"Hey Spirit, this is Chase, my new buddy. Chase, this is Spirit X, he carried me here," introduced Tash.  
  
"Hi! I got a cloud who was seriously grumpy to carry me here. I think he was called Cumulonimbus, or something like that," said Chase.  
  
"Oh him! He's a nightmare, hates having to carry students to and fro. Gets drunk sometimes, and even then he has a rod up his ass. If clouds have asses that is," remarked Spirit, snorting a bit.  
  
"Ew! Spirit, you got snot all over me!" said Tash.  
  
"Sorry, hey, if you want advice on what to do to those childish bakas, then ask me, I am the master revenger," said Spirit, giving a horsy grin.  
  
"Um, yeah, do you know that it WAS actually them? It could have been another group you know," said Chase, "I mean, we don't want to get the wrong group, or they'll be like, "we didn't do anything to you," so lets actually make sure its them before we do anything."  
  
"Good point, we don't want a war on our hands, it would be messy!" said Tash, wiping the snot off her shoulder, "Yuck!"  
  
Just then, the bell rang, indicating lunchtime.  
  
"Alright! Food!" yelled Chase, punching the air. Tash grinned ecstatically, and zoomed to the door, punching in the code, and running out. The door swung shut in Chase's face, as she was running, and Chase ended up running into the door.  
  
"Well that was clever. I gots to go now, my food is calling me," said Spirit, and he flew off.  
  
"Food Food Food Food Food Food Food!!!" said Tash, dashing along the corridor at breakneck speed (for her anyway). She suddenly bumped into a brick wall.  
  
"Ow!" said the wall. Tash looked up and saw a girl of about nineteen with blonde spiky hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tash, a bit disgruntled as she was missing her lunch, and had just ran into a person that felt like a brick wall to run into.  
  
"I'm Son Natari, what's your name?" said the brick wall.  
  
"Dudette! You're real? Cool! I'm Tash Darkson by the way," said Tash.  
  
"Ya know, I don't exactly like being called an "evil death harpy from frying pan hell" ya know," said Natari.  
  
"No I didn't mean you, but how did you know I said that?" asked Tash, a really confused, and a bit freaked.  
  
"Goten told me some girl called Tash called me that, and since you're the only Tash in this school, I figured it was you," replied Natari.  
  
"Oh, um, ya know it wasn't you who I was talking about, right?" said Tash.  
  
"Yeah, no worries right? Buddies?"  
  
"Buddies," agreed Tash, "but one thing I just want to ask you, why are you here instead of Evil Frying Pan Thing From Hell?"  
  
"I have no clue whatsoever. I mean I came to this school a long time ago when I was like five, and she was here then. I left, then I came back, and she was here a month, and then she disappeared one weekend when I was visiting my family. No one told me why, I don't think they knew. Great name for her though," said Natari, laughing. At this moment, Chase came bounding around the corner with a bruise on her forehead.  
  
"Hey Chase! Where'dya get the head ornament?" asked Tash.  
  
"Because YOU let the fucking door slam me in the face! Now I'm gonna have an ugly purple bruise visible to the rest of the world, and I am gonna be teased no end. Gah! It looks like a third eye!! Stupid door!!!" shouted Chase.  
  
"OK Chase, this is Son Natari. Natari, meet Chase, my new pal," introduced Tash.  
  
"Uh hi! You OK?" said Natari, looking a bit bewildered.  
  
"Hi! I'm not mad any more. But that door is SO annoying because it slammed me in the face," said Chase, shaking hands with Natari with her right hand, and rubbing her forehead with her left.  
  
Tash sniffed the air, she smelled.HOTDOGS!!! Her eyes glazed over, and went out of focus. She grabbed Chase's arm, and dragged her off, yelling, "Sorry Natari, we gotta go! Food Food Food Food Food FOOD!"  
  
Natari stood there, gazing in confusion at the fire on the carpet, caused by the Saiya-jin duo. She clicked her fingers, and the carpet stopped flaming, and was now in pristine condition. She clicked again, and Chase's head stopped hurting.  
  
Well! That was the long awaited Chapter 4!!! I hope you enjoyed reading it!!! Seeya next chapter, and please read all of Washu Kobayashi's fics, they are GREAT, and also Lauryn's fics, they are SO funny. Now push the nice blue button there saying Submit Review, you know you want to! If you do, I'll let you have a place in this fic, just state your name, age, personality, who you're a fan of, it can be in either Sailor Moon, or DBZ, what you look like, what race you want to be, it can be whatever race you choose from either Sailor Moon or DBZ, and whether you want your muse in it. If so, state your muse's stats too. See ya! From Your Friendly Neighborhood Goku-koi Otaku, ~*Natari Son*~ 


End file.
